Jonny Zero
Jonny Zero is an American television action-crime drama series, created and written by R. Scott Gemmill and executive produced by John Wells, that premiered on Fox on January 14, 2005. The series principally stars Franky G as Jonny Calvo, an ex-con approached to be an FBI informant following his imprisonment for murder. The series co-stars GQ and Brennan Hesser. Production Companies: John Wells Productions and Warner Bros. Television Distributor: Warner Bros. Television Distribution Length: 60 minutes Aspect Ratios: 4:3 SDTV and 16:9 HDTV GoAnimate in Real Life Channel: FOX Broadcasting Company Plot Jonny Calvo (Franky G) served four years in Sing-Sing Prison for killing a man. After release, he is determined to stay out of the criminal life; however his old boss, Garrett (Ritchie Coster), tries to lure him back to crime. FBI Agent Stringer (Chris Bauer) wants Jonny to be his informant so he can arrest Garrett on numerous criminal charges. Upon his release from prison, Jonny tries to prove to his ex-wife and son that he is reliable, but his past catches up with him, causing him to have minimal contact with them. His parole officer, Gloria (Aunjanue Ellis), orders Jonny to find a job upon his release and soon Jonny ends up mopping floors at Captain Jack's, a pirate-themed restaurant for children. He soon meets another employee who calls himself, Random (GQ). The two soon become friends and Jonny decides that he will use his street smarts to help other people in need by starting his own private eye business. Random follows suit and allows Jonny to stay at his apartment. However, being a small private business, the money from clients is minimal and Jonny reluctantly decides to work for Garrett again, but making sure that crime will play no part in getting him thrown back in prison. Jonny is soon sought after by a father looking for his daughter, Danni a.k.a. "Velvet" (Brennan Hesser) who works at strip joints and goth clubs. After much complications, she stops working at clubs and forms a friendship with Jonny and Random. The series concentrates on Jonny trying to redeem himself by helping other people in need, staying away from crime and proving to his ex-wife and son that he has changed. Cast Main *Franky G as Jonny Calvo *GQ as Random *Brennan Hesser as Danielle Stiles Recurring Sean Moran as Vincent Calvo Ritchie Coster as Garrett Anthony Desio as Tull Samuel E. Wright as Jericho Chris Bauer as Agent Stringer Tawny Cypress as Nina Calvo Aunjanue Ellis as Gloria Susan Misner as Eve R.E. Rodgers as Niko Duke Valenti as Todd Episodes #Pilot - January 14, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-101) #No Good Deed - January 21, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-105) #La Familia - January 28, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-106) #Who's Your Daddy? - February 4, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-102) #I Did It All For the Nooky - February 11, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-104) #Bounty - February 18, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-107) #Lost and Found - February 25, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-108) #To Serve and Protect - March 4, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-109) #Man Up - March 11, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-103) #Diamonds and Guns - March 18, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-110) #Sins of the Father - March 25, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-111) #Wired - April 1, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-112) #Betrayal - April 8, 2005 (Production Code: JZ-113) Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on FOX Category:FOX TV Shows Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Dramas on FOX Category:Drama shows